Kamihaze
"Aha! Our brothers warned us about your presence of coming here! If you think you're gonna make it through here to our leader's room, then you're sadly foolish to say so! We'll show you the error of your ways! HIYAAAAH!!!" ''-Kamihaze, ''from the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Kamihazes are a group of enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They serve as being one of Evil's minions, and are possibly stronger relatives of Foggards, as when they said that their "brothers" warned them about Gregory and co's presence. Gregory and co. also fight these enemies in Evil's Miasma Realm. Physical Appearance Kamihazes have the same appearance as their weaker relatives, only the difference of their dark-orange coloring, green eyes, and a shield they wield that originates mean red eyes and mouth. Origin Of Name Kamihaze's name is a pun on the word "kamikaze", which refers to Japanese pilots who do suicide attacks. They even do a move that relates on the pun of the word that damages others when their HP is low or ending a battle quickly. In return, it takes itself out. Attacks Like most stronger enemies, Kamihazes mainly attack Gregory and co. the same way their weaker relatives do. However, they also know more special moves such as One Slice, Armor Shot, Heat Gas, Acidpressure, Thunderbolt, Misty Air, Toxic, Fire Wall, Gawker, and Kamikaze. One Slice is a one-hit K.O. (Knock Out) move that kills the target. However, the chances of it striking is 1 out of 100%, which means that it is almost impossible to even land a hit. Armor Shot is a weak move, and can only be used by enemies that wield shields. However, the attack can pierce a foe's raised Defense stat. Heat Gas is a move that only gas enemies can use. Like scientists have said about gases, when heat is added, the particles in a gas speed up. Their Speed will increase sharply, making it almost possible for it to attack first. Acidpressure is a move that only poisonous enemies can do. Like Acupressure, Acidpressure stimulates one's poisonous inner joints, raising a random stat up sharply. Thunderbolt is an electric move that some enemies can perform. It drops a lighting bolt on the foe to deal damage. It also may leave its target paralyzed. Misty Air creates an air of mist, which raises their Evasiveness stat sharply. Toxic badly poisons a target, causing the Badly Poisoned status. Fire Wall creates a bizzare wall of fire, damaging all opposite members. It also causes the Burn status. Gawker is an action to which the user stares stupidly at the foe, raising their Attack stat sharply, but also lowering their Defense stat sharply. Kamikaze, which is a suicide attack that Japanese pilots did to take out their enemies, differs in this game. Kamihaze will attempt to use this move whether he has low HP or wants to end the battle quickly. He'll rain down fire bombs, which brutally damages his allies, Gregory's party members, and last but not least, himself. Kamihaze is somewhat extremely powerful for an enemy that is made of gas. However, like gas clouds, they are never affected by fire attacks, so using Fire's, Emberette's, Wolfember's, and Wolfette's special fire attacks are useless. They also cannot be damaged by any physical attacks, which makes basic physical attacks, as well as some special moves that hit physically completely futile. However, they are weak against wind attacks, which would be best if one uses Leafy or Leafia for this enemy in order to take them out. An even stronger relative of Foggard and Kamihaze is named Greenhouse, who Gregory and co. will encounter later at the Challenge Tower. The difference is of their green color, red eyes, and shields that bear an even scarier form than their weaker relatives. Trivia *Kamihaze's Mind Thought is a direct statement towards Gregory and co. being in Evil's Dimension, knowing that such creatures or human beings cannot survive Evil's miasma. *Kamihaze is one of the survivors of Evil's minions to be at the Challenge Tower, even when Evil is defeated. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Gas Creatures Category:Evil's Minions Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies